


【Ai游】Save Me

by Randeringing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randeringing/pseuds/Randeringing
Summary: 1.2w字纯车预警：双性 产卵提及在某一条世界线里，Ai再次失败的故事得知腰斩消息后发泄情绪产物，不必在意逻辑前8k字为120结局前写的，后4k字看完结局后写的





	【Ai游】Save Me

“呜……嗯……”  
阴茎粗暴地插入体内。  
金色眼瞳的AI一手环住他的身体，一手扶着他的大腿，让他张开腿来更容易接受自己的侵犯。  
“Ai……为什么……唔呃……要这样……”  
粗大的阴茎开始在体内抽插起来，贯穿身体的疼痛从下体私密的地方蔓延至全身，就连圆润的脚趾也忍不住蜷缩起来。  
“为什么……”  
游作颤抖着嘴唇，微微睁大了绿色的眼瞳。  
他看到Ai微微地笑了一下，又带着无奈的表情。那个有着方形无机质竖瞳的AI眨了眨自己的眼睛，凑到他耳边，用着少年清亮的嗓音恶魔般地低语。  
“游作不是愿意相信我吗？只要按我说的做就可以了，现在做的一切，都是为了寻找人类和AI共存的未来。”  
“我愿意……相信你……唔嗯……啊啊嗯……”  
体内阴茎抽插的频率愈发急促，游作被抱在怀里，按着对方的肩膀，一时之间无法推开对方也无法抗拒一切，他抿了抿唇，却仍难以克制从嘴中泄露出来的难耐喘息。  
“但是，现在做的这一切……能告诉我理由吗？我的伙伴，我们……不应该……是这样的……呜……”  
“就像我之前跟你说的一样。你不愿意选择任何一条让我死亡的道路……而我也确实无法真正如我所言，击败你，并杀死你。”  
“所以……你说的，那一条能让我们都活下来，让AI和人类共存的道路……在哪里？”

“在这里。”  
Ai轻声说着，他扶了扶怀中少年平坦光滑的小腹。  
怀中的少年身躯瘦弱，骨骼明显，被他转而把玩着的脚踝青蓝色的血管若隐若现。被侵犯着的少年下体被搞得一塌糊涂，后穴未经扩张便被粗暴地填满，火热的穴肉抽搐着紧紧咬着他的阴茎，猛烈地撞击和插入时腹部还会隐隐凸显出体内狰狞性器的模样。  
“Ai……啊啊……唔、你说什么——啊啊嗯——”  
“就是这里啊。我们一起活着的、人类和AI找到共存未来的希望，就在这里。”  
Ai温柔地在他腹部光洁细腻的皮肤上温柔地来回抚摸着，与之相反的，则是他越发粗暴和深入的侵入。  
“我们会真正制造出人类的后继种——那是结合了伊格尼斯的智慧和人类生命气息的完美存在。”  
“……游作，它会诞生在你的体内。只要你愿意相信我，愿意配合我做这一切，我们就可以做到。”

“你是最特殊的人类——无论是对我还是对于所有AI而言，你都是致命的诱惑。拥有着Link sense 还参与了十年前汉诺计划的你，是温养人类后继种的最好母体。将后继种的数据注入到你的体内，用你的身体来孕育，就一定可以成功培养出真正的后继种。”  
Ai说。  
“而且，我也只愿意选择由你来扮演这个角色。我只想在最后一直和你在一起。”

“母体？……呜嗯、啊啊……Ai，你到底……要做什么？”  
“只要我们结合在一起，我就可以修改游作的数据，在游作的身体里注入新的数据。现在我正在创造我们的后代——只要游作诞下我们的后代，人类和AI就不会再存在生存的危机，矛盾也会迎刃而解，人类和Ai就可以找到崭新的道路。”  
Ai说。  
“嘛、真讨厌说那些正经话呢。总之说的通俗一点，游作可以做相对比较轻松的活呢～只要躺着张开腿乖乖让我射精就好了，不过后面可能会比较辛苦就是了，我当然也不会舍得让小游作太辛苦～”  
“但是、Ai，我不懂你的话语……”  
游作喘息着，身体在Ai的撞击下一起一伏，只能抓着Ai的肩膀努力保持平衡。他勉力在对方猛烈的侵犯下保持着意识的清醒，下半身的疼痛和那个难以启齿的地方被填满了的异物感让他感到极为不适。  
“第一、我是人类，培养数据什么的听起来实在难以想象；第二，我是男性，怎么会诞生出什么后……”  
“游作……游作。”  
Ai打断了他的话，只是叫着他的名字，然后突然虔诚地在他的额头处亲吻着，仿佛信徒信仰神灵一般的神圣。

“把一切都交给我吧……相信我，你只要相信我就好。你愿意相信我吗？”  
他听着搭档的伊格尼斯这样跟他说着。

怀中的少年身躯仍然在被侵犯的痛苦中不自觉地颤抖着，然后他扬起头，并没有什么犹豫和害怕的，直直地望进对方金色的瞳孔里。  
“我愿意相信你……Ai。”

他看见了、他的伊格尼斯眼里露出的，迥然异于言辞表象的油滑和做弄一般的哀伤和决绝。

那是他们的第一次做爱，除了疼痛并没有什么其他的感觉。缺乏常识的伊格尼斯和人类并没有做什么爱人之间应有的前戏，诸如亲吻和拥抱，连情话也没有说过，温柔的扩张也缺乏，便直接开始了简单的活塞运动——至少在Ai的理解里，那正是受孕所需要的也必要的唯一条件。  
游作并没有感觉到哪里不对，也并没有说什么，只是在对方捅到最深处的时候会忍不住闷哼一声，其他的时候便只是紧紧抿着唇，光洁的额头忍不住渗出冷汗。对于他而言，这场性爱所带来的只是疼痛，并没有快感。  
他并不知道伊格尼斯会不会从中获得快感，只是Ai一次次进入到他身体最深处的时候都会露出餮足的表情——即使足够轻微，游作也察觉到了那份情绪。  
于是他抿了抿唇，迎合着Ai的抽插，极力把腿张得更开，方便Ai的进入。

Ai最终射在了游作的身体里，然后缓缓地从搭档的身体里退了出来。他看着搭档紧闭着眼睛小声喘息着，带着疲惫的表情，胸膛一起一伏，双腿大张，白皙的大腿内侧留下了青青紫紫的掐痕，穴口的嫩肉被使用过度，一时竟无法闭合，红红白白的浊液混杂在一起缓缓流出，看起来疼痛而情色。  
Ai喘息了一下，然后伸出手，随着数据的流动，他的手中凭空变出了一个跳蛋，然后他拿着跳蛋伸手拉开游作的双腿，扶着对方的臀部把跳蛋塞了进去，听见游作不适地闷哼了一声。  
“唔、Ai……？”  
“这是为了能让小游作能够更好地接受我的数据！”Ai一本正经地说着，“如果数据都流出来，那这次行动根本就毫无意义。”  
“是这样吗……？”游作感受到体内无机质的物体，不适地轻微扭了扭身体，皱起眉头，“如果存在流出来这种说法的话、唔、需不需要，塞得更深一点？……哈、嗯、好、嗯嗯、就这样……呜、这样已经不会再出来了吧，不要、再深了……”  
Ai抽出在游作身体里搅动着的手指，游作已经完整地吃下了整个跳蛋，至少从外表上是再也看不出跳蛋的影子了。  
游作皱着眉头，手指抓住他身下的床单，如今这场粗暴的性爱已经结束了，他便缓缓地并拢了腿，想要努力坐起来跟Ai面对面，却发现自己已经没有力气了，便只好趴在床上，努力调整好自己的姿势把面孔对向伊格尼斯。

“Ai……这样就足够了吧。接下来我需要我配合你做什么？为了诞生我们的……我们的后继种。”  
他抿了抿唇，始终还是有些抗拒后代的说法。  
在他看来，Ai是他的搭档，更是他最重要的、无可取代的朋友，现在所做的只是为了能够让两个人活下来的权宜之计，而一切都结束后，两个人依然可以保持着伙伴的关系，像从前一样一起并肩战斗下去，共同去面对一切——至少在他看来正是如此。

然后Ai听着他的话，兀自笑出了声，露出了一个感到好笑的表情。  
“唔？现在要做的还远远不够呢～小游作把事情想的太简单了也不好哦——虽然如果有那么简单的话也是一件好事。”  
他俯下身体，在表情一瞬间呆愣的游作耳边缓缓说道。  
“现在要做的只是开头，接下来我们还有很多时间、要做很多事情……对不起，但是我会尽量让你慢慢享受这个过程的。”

后来藤木游作便不知道发生了什么，他失去了意识，再次醒来的时候，他看见Ai坐在他的床头凝视着他。他不知道Ai会不会存在睡眠这种说法，也不知道对方究竟看了他多久，他只是对那双金色瞳孔的陌生情绪一瞬间地感到了陌生。  
拥有金色瞳孔的伊格尼斯微微地笑了笑，温柔得像感情充沛的人类一样。  
“游作，你醒了。这说明我们成功已经完成了第一阶段。”Ai说，“接下来我们就马上进行第二阶段吧。”

Ai解开了他的衣服，这一次他温柔了很多，并没有上一次他们做的时候还带着做出不可逆转决定时的视死如归。Ai低下头，游作没有什么反抗地迎上对方的唇，他们亲昵的亲吻着，仿佛真正相爱的人类恋人一样。  
游作并不知道Ai到底要怎么做，也不知道发生了什么，他只是极力配合着这个他愿意倾注所有信任的Ai——Ai不会愿意害他，他也不会怀疑Ai。  
从对方的唇舌里传递过来了一颗胶囊，游作并没有什么犹豫地咬了下去，数据冰冷地流动着，从胶囊里顺着他的咽喉流淌下去。Ai看着他，也并没有说什么话，因为他知道游作是一个下定决心便不会再多说什么的人，就像他以前所决定的复仇——和他现在所决定的、倾尽全力地配合他寻找共存的道路。

游作感到什么东西变得奇怪了起来，似乎是因为来自Ai口中的那颗胶囊的缘故。他感到头部有些眩晕，身体也开始微微发热起来，嘴唇有些发干，他忍不住舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
Ai看着他，接过身体发软的他，低下头，两个人唇舌相交，Ai的舌头探入他的口腔，在里面冰冰凉凉地搅动着，游作呜呜咽咽地笨拙地回应着他，感到有些窒息。白色衬衫的扣子被一粒粒解开，对方那只灵巧的手又移向了下半身，解开裤子，伸手抚慰着他不知什么时候已然勃发的阴茎，象征性地在吐露着液体的铃口处抚慰了几把，然后探向两腿之间的隐秘部位。  
“唔……哈、Ai、嗯嗯、哈……”  
“小游作，这是给你的惊喜哦？一起来看看吧～嗯，现在你已经完全具备了母体的条件呢～”  
Ai扒开游作的双腿，让其向两边大大张开，然后他让游作靠在自己的怀里，轻声地在面色已然潮红，有些神志不清的游作耳边低语着。  
数据的流动下，两个人的对面出现了一面镜子。

游作感觉自己就像发烧了一样，意识昏昏沉沉的，身体特别烫，只有靠近背后的人才能汲取到一点冰凉，那人用手抚慰自己的皮肤表面，那一份燥热才会有一份消减。于是他忍不住多蹭了蹭对方的皮肤，竟有些渴望来自对方的触碰。  
Ai抓着他的手，引导他的手来到双腿之间的隐秘部位。  
“看看哦。小游作，很神奇吧～”Ai笑着说，“这个部位，是人类的女性孕育后代的部位。我上次尝试着输入数据，是为了能够先改造游作的身体，能够更好的孕育后代呢～所以说现在还早着呢，要做的事情还有太多太多，不是一天两天就能轻易完成的呢～”  
“人类的男性会很渴望这个地方吗？嘛、至少我观察人类世界的时候见到的人类男性都是这样的。游作也会这样吗？唔、小游作要是好奇可以自己摸摸看～”  
Ai引导着游作修长的手指扒开两腿间的花穴，依照自己查看的资料教他辨认女性的大阴唇、小阴唇、阴蒂等等部位。游作小声地喘着气，觉得自己越来越不冷静，对着镜面，他能清楚地看到自己两腿间多出来的肉缝。在冰冷的空气中，并没有多少体毛的粉嫩的肉唇有些瑟缩地颤抖着，肉洞里湿润地分泌着液体，随着阴唇的一张一合发出色情的水声。Ai在他的耳边絮絮叨叨了很多话，他听得不太清楚，他只看见镜子中那不属于自己的手牵引着自己的手指捅入肉洞里，浅浅地搅动着，他的大脑瞬间变得一片空白，不知道是因为作为女性一样被看着玩弄的羞耻还是因为一瞬间在大脑里爆发叫嚣着的作祟快感。

Ai在他耳边笑着说话，说了很多，在他脑袋发热意识不清醒的时候，突然将他整个人翻过身来，然后就着后入的姿势，将他的臀部高高抬起，猝不及防地进入了他，从那个女性应有的入口。  
游作感到下身裂帛一样被贯穿的声音，耳膜一片空蒙的噪音嘶响，大脑依旧空白，他忍不住随着对方的贯穿开始呻吟出声，无法像之前那样克制住自己，绿色的双瞳也忍不住被生理盐水打湿，眼角发红，原本白皙的整个身体都随着情动而泛着粉红色。  
游作不知道自己到底是怎么回事，他觉得自己似乎已经完全失去了思考的能力。他只知道顺从自己的本能去追求被引发的最原始的情欲，极力地张开修长的双腿，努力让Ai进入到更深处，体内贯穿着的阴茎火热地在肉壁里摩擦，带动着粘稠的液体猛烈地拍打在肉体上，腰臀处白嫩的皮肤都摩擦得几乎要发疼破皮，但游作只感受到了自下半身两者交合处涌来的几乎要刺入脊髓的一波波细密的电流般的快感。他双手紧紧抓住身下的床单，只知道迎接来自后面的人的侵犯，在被捅入最深处的时候忍不住会扬起修长白皙而弧度优美的脖颈，如同濒死的天鹅一般。

“啊……啊啊、Ai……呜呜……嗯哈～嗯嗯……”  
绿色的瞳孔里甚至要快要冒出爱心了，他被操弄得有些神志不清，只是任由他人的摆布和肆意侵犯，原本清明的绿色也变成了饱含情欲的浑浊。他忍不住吐出一截猩红的舌尖，大口大口地喘着气，汲取着空气进入肺部，觉得自己几乎近于死亡。  
不知道什么时候，Ai又将他翻过身换了一个面，两个人面对着面，Ai也喘息着操弄进他的身体深处，顶弄到某一点时，游作突然就哭着射了出来，喷了两人的腹部满满的白浊，然后高潮过后表情空白地，失神地看着Ai更加兴致勃勃地入侵到自己的体内。  
“游作、把腿张开。”Ai说，“我还没射呢。”  
游作失神地依言更加打开双腿，Ai两手抓住他纤细苍白的脚踝整个人欺身上去更加拉进两者之间的距离。

Ai难以自拔地操弄着游作，游作中途又高潮了好几次，每一次疲软过后被Ai往敏感点上顶弄了几次后便又挺立了起来，他的花穴忍不住抽搐着，在每一次射精的时候都会颤抖地将Ai的阴茎紧紧地咬着，花穴的外围也忍不住分泌出淫靡的汁水。

Ai的语气里带着笑意，柔和地夸他好孩子，尽管动作是同语言不符的粗暴。他引导着游作的手摸向两人下体交合处的位置，游作失神地任他摆布，触碰到被摩擦得充血通红的阴唇，在粗大阴茎进进出出地同时还带出了许多透明的黏液，沾得他的手指湿漉漉的。Ai温柔地在他耳边说着话，说他好厉害。游作半睁着眼睛，并没有理会耳边的言语。从两人对面的镜子里，他能清楚地看见面色潮红的自己表情淫乱地躺在Ai的怀中，用那个不应该属于男性的器官接纳着男人的性器，连阴茎也高高地挺立着，为他人的肆意侵犯而感到无比兴奋的样子。  
他扭过头无力地喘息着，Ai的手一边抚弄着他的阴茎，一边摸向他胸口已然挺立的乳首，细细地把玩着。他忍不住呜咽了一声，控制不住地把自己的胸口往对方冰凉的手中送去。

“游作……游作？嗯、舒服吗？”  
游作并没有回答，或者说，根本就没有精力来回答，他的嘴巴光顾着吐露出凌乱的喘息和放荡的呻吟，这样的他已经失去了最原本的思考能力，或许连对方的话语都没有听清。  
但是Ai并不在意。

“上一次给你并没有带来什么好印象吧……对不起，是我上次过分冲动了。所以这一次，我已经做好完全的准备了。那个胶囊，只要你每次吃下它，你就可以尽情享受到快乐了。”Ai说，“我会让你爱上这个过程的，渐渐的……来日方长，我们要相处的时间还有很多。很多很多……”  
他看着被操弄得神志不清只会叫着他的名字的游作，突然感觉整个心都被填得满满的——虽然只是个AI，但拥有着这样的情感的本能，也可以被称作是有心的吧——他如此自认为着，感到十分满足地微笑着亲吻上游作的嘴角。  
游作已经哭得满面通红，失神地看着他，忍不住又去了一次。他凝视着游作，看着对方被自己的身影填满的噙着泪水的绿色瞳孔，随着对方紧紧地包裹着自己肉棒的火热穴肉无规律地抽搐，忍不住也射在了里面。  
“啊啊——嗯～啊啊～呜啊啊啊——”  
游作忍不住哭出了声，在滚烫的精液浇灌在柔嫩花穴里面的那一刻，他扭动着身体，下意识想要逃脱对方的控制，却被对方捞起腰，狠狠地再次捅入身体深处。  
“小游作不要想着逃哦？——游作要当个乖孩子。嗯、精液一定要好好保存好，绝对不能漏出来呢。”  
Ai微笑着，神情温柔，连眼角都弯了起来，颈部中间的菱形芯片微微闪烁着蓝色的光芒，昭示着仿生人的愉悦。

想要成功受孕并不是一蹴而就的事情。  
Ai后来这样告诉着他。

因为这个缘故，他们后来还做了很多次。

游作刚开始还会有意识地去接纳他，随着后来做的次数越来越多，并且无论是女性的入口还是男性的入口都会被侵犯的时候，他下意识觉察到了什么不对，并渐渐对两个人之间的结合感到抗拒。  
Ai觉察到了游作的变化。游作高潮射精时尽管仍然会吐露出动情的呻吟，却也会闭着眼睛紧紧皱着眉头不再看他，也不会叫他的名字了。  
仿生人的内核运作芯片有一瞬间的停滞，连乱码似乎都要从无机质的机体涌出。但也只是一瞬间，内核再次运作流畅地开始思考起应对现实的方案。

他后来尝试着在做的时候多加一颗胶囊，后来又逐渐加到两颗、三颗。后来还再次修改了游作的身体数据，让他变成了一被触碰就会持续兴奋的敏感体质。  
他还尝试了许多其他方法。有一次他选择了让自己的许多复制体来代替自己满足游作，自己则在旁边保持着冷静好好观察游作。他的人类被包围在一群同自己拥有着相同形体的仿生人之间，被肆意地来回使用和侵犯着。小游作每次高潮的时候他都会仔细地观察对方的表情，觉得和平常做的时候似乎也没什么区别，就算是嘴里塞着阴茎，并且前后两个肉穴都同时被塞满了也还是和平常一样。  
他感到情绪有些低落——在遇到游作之后，他习惯了用人类的措辞来表达自己的数据状态，尽管AI是否拥有情绪状态至今仍是个他也无法解决的问题——低落的原因是因为并没有看见小游作更多的一面。尽管已经相处了很长时间，游作身上还是有太多他想要更加深入的了解的地方。  
游作总是在性爱的中途变得十分不清醒，在高潮过几次后还会失去意识。Ai看着自己的几个复制体在没有自己指令下继续没有感情地操弄着被做到昏迷不醒的游作，好奇地看了一会，然后感到颇为无趣地下令让他们停下。  
我和他们可不一样。  
Ai想。  
啊。至少我比较会心疼游作。  
毕竟我在游作昏迷不醒的时候就会立马停下来，可不会再继续做下去了。

人类都是沉溺在快乐里的生物。  
就像细密的螨虫攀爬着被窝，残翅的蝴蝶扑腾着蛛网，只要能够给予足够的刺激超越人类的阈值上限，人类就会变成无法逃脱的笼中鸟雀，永远滞留在欢愉的某一个眨眼就会溜走的瞬间，喜极而泣地原地踏步。

他是这么认为的。

……是这样吗？  
查阅了许多关于人类的资料的Ai，却还是没有搞懂这个作为他原型的少年是如何在思考的。

“相信、啊啊——我相信你——嗯啊啊——”  
游作被动地承受着来自身后的撞击，生理盐水顺着潮红的眼角从眼眶中溢出，湿润的绿色双眼半睁着，最后干脆地闭上了眼睛专注地迎接身后人更加深入的侵犯。  
游作蹙着眉头，难以承受地释放出凌乱的喘息。他感觉大脑一片眩晕，只有Ai的声音在他的脑海里回荡着，给他的鼓膜一片麻木感。Ai一遍一遍地问他愿意不愿意相信自己、问他愿不愿意接纳自己、愿不愿意永远跟他在一起。  
游作一遍一遍地跟他说着相信和相信，在他自己还尚未失去理智的清明的时候。然后他再一次被带上高潮的顶峰，挺立的阴茎喷射出稀薄的白色液体。  
“Ai、啊啊——呜啊啊——”  
是什么时候开始的呢。  
什么时候这么快就会变得很舒服、这么快就会失去理智。  
“啊啊——再、再深一点、呜呜——嗯啊啊、射进来——啊啊啊快、射给我——啊啊、全都射进来吧——”  
游作嘶哑着声音哭叫着，极力张开白皙的双腿，让Ai更加方便地进入到更深处。  
他正处于意识清明与混沌的中间态——他还记得Ai每次做的时候一定要射在他的体内，因为这样他才可以成功受孕；而他忘记了用理智遮盖自己被揭开的赤裸欲望，下意识顺从本能的呼唤去做出求欢的表现——这已经不是第一次了，或许游作自己也应该习惯了被Ai调教出来从而学会的无意识间的淫词乱语——他不知道这样的自己还算不算过去的自己，不过他也并没有过多地着眼于自身日渐的变化。  
现在的他每天要做的就是乖乖承受Ai的插入，Ai的射精，等到某个不知名的日子成功受孕，这荒诞的一切就可以结束了，他们还可以再重返伙伴的关系，回到当初他们共同对抗汉诺的那个时候。那个时候还不成人形的紫黑色伊格尼斯会瘪着嘴委屈地叫他小游作，偶尔闹点小脾气地骂他是个披着人皮的恶魔，会笑着调侃他可爱，会演技极差地在他面前搔首弄姿——虽然游作一度嫌弃他的演技，嫌弃这个连计算都要数指头还从来不会记卡效的人工智能——

但他们始终都是伙伴。  
藤木游作早就承认了他，即使如今他已经了解到了那个暗怀鬼胎的从开头就算计他到结尾的伊格尼斯的本质。

“就这样、乖乖地，顺从本能……就好了。”  
Ai哑着低沉的嗓音在他耳边说着。  
“只有我们能够在一起就好了、其他的，都不用在意。”  
游作紧紧闭着眼睛，额头冒着冷汗，手攥成拳紧紧抓住身下被两人动作揉皱的洁白床单。  
“就这样，我们会永远在一起——人类和Ai会保持着这样的关系一直共生下去——”  
“……游作——”  
Ai颤抖着嗓音，但是游作已经听不见对方的话语，他只感觉Ai似乎又说了很多话，就像过去那个在他决斗盘里嘈杂喧闹的黑色小人，可是他听不清，也无法有意识地做出回应，唯一能做的就只是意识不清地呻吟和哭叫。  
直到他的肩膀被冰冷的液体沾湿，哪怕只有一滴，突兀地掉落在他因剧烈运动而体温骤升的皮肤表面，这份冰冷也显得分外滚烫。

……他好像哭了。  
这是游作在真正完全昏迷过去的最后一个意识。

“今天不做吗？”  
游作语气平淡地对今天来看他的Ai说。  
他从开始的羞耻到现在已经可以寻常地说出这样的对话，只是因为做爱已经成了两个人每日必循的常规线路，就像工业流水线一样地流程化。  
Ai摇了摇头，并没有回答他的问题，反而发问。  
“游作，感受到你的身体变化了吗？”  
“变化……？什么？！”  
游作一时怔住了，Ai的问话让他立马联想到他希望渺茫却仍然怀抱希望的那个目标。他缓缓吸了口气，颤抖地问道：  
“我们成功了？”  
Ai点了点头，脸上出奇地并没有笑意，他冷漠地看着脸上不自觉带着惊喜的游作，低下身，拉开对方单薄的白衬衫，抚摸着他平坦的腹部。  
Ai微微睁大了眼睛，看着游作的腹部，用手感受着他的人类那光洁细腻的皮肤。他的语气也微微变得柔和了一点。  
“我们……成功了。”  
他说。

后继种以数据胶囊的形式生长在游作的身体里，它们的表皮包裹着硬而脆弱的壳，如同两栖动物的卵一样寄宿在游作的身体深处。  
刚开始游作并没有感觉到有什么变化。只是Ai将他身体里几乎一直都存在的跳蛋取了出来，让他感觉有些微妙的不适应，除此之外并没无其他。  
但后来随着时间的推移，那种感觉便变得越来越无法让人忽视。游作有时会不自觉抚摸着自己的肚子，并不像人类的孕妇一样会姿态臃肿地挺着大大的肚子，平坦的小腹大概只是有些微微的发涨，感觉就像是以前每次做完的时候Ai会在里面射进去满满的要装不下的数据一样。  
Ai告诉他好好感受一下肚子里的生命吧。游作想，本来也只是网络世界里会动的一团数据罢了。刚开始他是这么想的。但后来，随着肚子里的那种异物感逐渐强烈，他感受到有什么东西似乎就在自己的肚子里动弹着，并不剧烈，却让游作完全无法忽略。Ai怕他难受，在这段时间里一直照顾着他，陪他说着话，不会像之前那样在做完之后就会无端地消失掉一段时间。  
Ai其实并不会照顾人类，不过已经意识数据化的游作在此刻已经无法算得上真正的人类——他并不需要吃喝，无需水分糖类与蛋白质等等构筑碳基生命的必须要素就可以毫无顾虑地活着。  
他所谓的照顾只是在游作难受的时候轻轻地为他吻去眼角的泪水，再通过亲吻往对方的口中渡过去几颗胶囊，然后游作就会哭得更厉害了——但他知道游作其实很高兴，因为游作的阴茎再次挺立了起来，因为肚子里数据胶囊对肉壁的冲击反而感到兴奋了，还失神地射了好几次——这种时候尽管是哑着嗓子带着让人怜惜的表情哭叫着，但是Ai认为游作其实很开心，因为人类高潮的时候都是很舒服的，对吧——就像他们之前每一次做的时候一样，游作高潮时候的动情呻吟对他而言就像是致命的蜜糖，让他内部的核心程序仿佛中病毒一样紊乱地发热起来。

看着小游作高潮的样子，失神地射精的样子，在他看来，是一种很微妙的感受。怎么说呢，他知道小游作这个时候很舒服，但莫名他就会在这个时候感到一种无由来的空虚感，虚假感，一切都是不真实的感觉。看着两个人之间逐渐变化的样子，那种心正在被刺痛着的感觉。

他以为只要足够快乐，小游作就会忽略掉一切的不寻常处，选择和他一起生活在这个不存在人类和AI之分的虚无的世界罅隙里。  
然后他也会一样忽略掉一切，选择和游作永远地、这样病态地一直生活下去。  
虽然其实并不是这样。  
人类的快乐并不只是定义在他们的面孔和言辞上的，更不只是在于肉体的表象，因为人类是有灵魂的。而Ai——这个伊格尼斯的快乐，说起来也很廉价，已经全全部部维系在他面前的这个作为他起源的人类身上了。

“生命的感觉到底是什么样子的呢？活着是怎样的感受？”  
游作听见Ai这样发问。  
他在窒息的快感中睁开了眼睛，被沾湿的眼睫毛阻碍着本就模糊的视线，然后他说：  
“我无法为此做出定义。世界上没有绝对的答案，活着本身就是无解的命题。”  
“那、游作，你觉得它们是‘活着’的吗？”  
“他们可能是活着的，尽管现在，他们只是毫无意识的数据而已……他们或许会像你一样，作为新生代的伊格尼斯存在着。”  
“游作……那我是‘活着’的吗？”

游作闭了闭眼睛，然后很快地回答了。因为过去他自己也在脑海里这样思考着询问过自己这个问题，并一直在行动上寻求着这个问题的答案。  
这是一个他早就思考过了很久，最后也并没有什么犹豫就得出了答案的问题。  
“你是活着的。”  
从刚开始，和这个伊格尼斯遇见的时候，自己还会质疑“程序是有生命的吗”。  
“你是有自己的意识的。”  
到后来，在汉诺塔崩溃的那一个夜晚，和这个伊格尼斯告别，他真正放下了复仇的念头，准备开始去找回自己失去的十年的时间。  
“你是有自己的生命的。”  
汉诺塔决战的时候那个伊格尼斯还不合时宜地控诉他的笑看起来真是太奇怪了，在手卡为零的时候怎么还笑得出来。想到这个的时候，他忍不住又笑了，尽管面前的伊格尼斯已经变成了人的形态，还用着疑惑的眼神看着他，但在游作的眼里，对方永远是那个会住在他的决斗盘里的那个聒噪的黑色小人，陪着他一路战斗过来的伊格尼斯。

“那对你而言，我是什么呢？”  
“最好的伙伴。”

游作面前的人工智能眨了眨眼睛，眼泪突然就从眼眶里掉了下来。  
“你果然还是会这么回答。”

生产的日期也终于到了。  
游作痛苦地哭叫着，大张着双腿方便后继种的诞生。Ai化为触手态的伊格尼斯，用着湿滑黏腻的触手在游作两腿间的入口里探索着。  
给游作吃再多的胶囊，为了减轻他的痛苦，最后的结果就是游作常常会在他摸索后穴里寄宿的卵的时候不合时宜地射出来，到最后连精液都射不出了，声音嘶哑地叫着Ai的名字，最后喷射出来淡黄色的液体。  
但他还是很痛苦，白皙的大腿打着颤，用手紧紧抓着身下的床单。Ai最后分了一个人形的复制体坐在他的身边不断地拍着他的肩背抚慰着他，在他布满泪水的面孔上温柔地亲吻着，游作就会带着歇斯底里的神情仿佛溺水的人抓住浮木一般伸出手紧紧抱着他的脖子拼命地靠近他，凶恶地用力亲吻他，把舌头伸进他的口腔里缠绕。  
Ai就这样，脖子被挠出深深痕迹地亲吻着痛苦的爱人——因为他只是机械，所以他并不会流出红色的血液，也不会感到痛苦——但不知道什么时候，他已经变成了会流泪的机械了。  
他流着眼泪同游作相吻着，游作已经全然失去意识，无论Ai说什么，游作只是满面通红地哭叫着，做不出回应。他们就这样拥抱着，游作上半身侧着同他拥吻，下半身则被黏腻的触手大大分开双腿，咕啾咕啾地在里面抽插着，只被白衬衫勉强遮盖的白皙的身体也全都泛着诱人的粉红，因为难以承受这一切而剧烈地颤抖着。  
有一颗卵出来了。伊格尼斯的触手卷着这颗卵，轻轻地把它放到一边。  
游作呜呜咽咽地叫着，剧烈地扭动着身体想让身体里黏黏糊糊的触手快点把那些东西带走。粘稠的黑色液体从他两腿之间的入口流了出来，大概是类似人类的羊水一样，温养后继种的液体。触手在他的身体深处摸索着，探入到最深处却又有些顾忌地不敢加深动作，在子宫口试探地摸索卵的所在。游作哭着说好痛，快一点、快一点把东西都掏出来。触手心思紊乱地加大了动作，反而却让本该出来的卵更加深入地从子宫口进到更深的地方去，让游作本就发软无力的大腿更加剧烈地颤抖，让他难受地狠狠咬住Ai的肩膀。  
这样快乐地、痛苦地、就在游作的嘶喊与哭叫中，一枚一枚的卵从他的双腿间排出。到最后，游作已经哭到没有声音了，连表情都匮乏了，失神地看着眼前的Ai，感觉下半身几乎都不是自己的了。  
Ai怜惜地在他的额头上亲吻了一下。游作张了张之前因为粗暴的接吻而发肿发痛的嘴唇，啊了一声，并没有说什么话。  
Ai接过触手递来的卵，每一枚大致有婴儿拳头大小，表面光洁。他将其递到游作的手上，看着游作失去神采的绿色双瞳，然后抓起游作的另一只手，在白皙的手背上轻柔地印下一个吻。

什么时候突然变得温柔起来了呢。明明刚开始做的时候就是粗暴地、带着征服意味地，想要看看什么都没有经历过的游作在面对这样的自己时会做出什么样的回应。  
然而、千千万万次地，他看到了，他早就看到了，在无数的世界线中，他的人类从始至终都会一直选择信赖他，选择在他的身边。尽管这个由碳基分子构成的脆弱的人类总会因为各种原因在他面前死去，让他一次又一次地崩溃。  
嘛、明明只是个伊格尼斯罢了，无论再如何精密，也不过是数据组成的完美程序罢了。可再精密的计算，为什么还是做不到模拟出一个完美的未来。  
Ai不会做梦，他所能做的只是一次又一次地去模拟自己的未来，然后一次又一次地崩溃。

“我想，和你一起活下去……”  
Ai听着游作喃喃的低语，看见他失去了神采仍在柔和地微笑着的绿色瞳孔。  
“我们成功啦……对吧。”  
游作轻轻地把手搭在Ai的手上，声音虚弱地笑着。  
他的下半身已经失去了知觉，他也没有力气站起身来。但是这一切都不要紧，Ai还会修复他的数据，等到后继种成功诞生，他也可以慢慢恢复起来，无论时间有多长，他都会陪着Ai一起慢慢地处理这些琐事。他并不担心自己的境况，只是想告诉Ai他们一起活下来了。他想看见Ai笑，想看见他开心的模样。然后他又开始思考起了很多，比如如何让人类去接受这样的Ai，如何让Ai成功融入人类的社会。他想着，Ai不应该只被自己一个人的链接束缚着，尽管是个伊格尼斯，也应该好好地活着，去接触更多的世界，去走向更加广阔的未来，去理解爱和希望的含义。

“游作……对不起，我又失败了……”  
Ai沉寂了一瞬间，然后笑着对游作说。  
他捂住游作的眼睛，游作没有反抗他，静静地任他动作。然后游作听见了Ai崩溃的哭声。  
“从一开始就骗了你，其实从最开始就没有后继种这种说法啦。”  
他听见Ai好像深吸了一口气，然后接着说道：  
“那些东西就算降生了也只是普通的程序，根本无法继承人类和Ai的未来……其实一切都是我早就设计好的了啦。我还是太自私了。啊、就想看看小游作到底能为我做到什么地步、到底可以接受我、相信我到什么地步呢……想看看游作能不能就这样地和我生活在一起，我们会这样永远下去……尽管这一切都是偷来的骗来的，对吧？”  
“向游作袒露自己这样肮脏的心思真是羞愧啊。虽然我知道就算我真的告诉游作了也不会怎么样啦。因为游作一直是把我当成伙伴的，不是吗？”  
“忍不住又哭啦——以人类的说法，这就是哭吧？——哎，明明只是个没有感情的程序，怎么会变成现在这个样子呢，都是小游作的错！呜、真不想被游作看见自己这样丢人的样子。”

“不丢人。”游作说，“想哭的时候就哭吧，这是伊格尼斯的自由。”  
“小游作还笑得出来吗？现在可是比手卡为零还要可怕的困境哦？”

游作并没有回应他的话。他默默地把手搭在了Ai正在遮住自己双眼的手上。

“谢谢你。Ai。”  
他说。  
“因为心软而骗人没有骗到底的骗子也值得人感激吗？不会因为软弱不堪被人嘲笑吗？”

游作似乎是被他的话逗笑了，嘴角上扬的弧度更加地明显了。  
Ai最终松开了手，然后在游作流下泪水的眼角轻柔地啄吻了一下。

有的时候，一个人活着本身对另一个而言就已经是一种拯救了。

“那么再见啦，小游作。”  
Ai说。  
“现在我会清除你的数据，然后我们会在下一个世界线里继续再见的。”  
游作并没有问他世界线是什么，也不会从对方那里寻求什么解释，他只是默默地闭上了双眼。他想Ai可能要去进行另一次旅行，去开启另一班新的航程了，然后忍不住又笑了。

Ai最后看着藤木游作笑着在他面前分解成流动的的数据。这是多么美丽的景色啊，他再一次在心中如此地感慨，只是看多了也会让人麻木了。  
他最后并没有流下眼泪。或者说，在这个世界线结束之后，他就会收束自己对这个世界线的游作的感情。只有把过去和游作在一个一个世界线里的情感收束起来，把这些都放在加密的文件档案处封死起来，他才可以克制自己在见到下一个游作的时候不会崩溃地抱住游作告诉他自己是多么想要和他一起活下去。

“我爱你哦。”  
“游作。”  
Ai如此喃喃地自言自语道，尽管已经消失的游作并没有听见他的话语。

“好了，接下来要去哪一个世界线呢。”  
“果然还是想看看游作啊。始终放不下这个孩子啊……”  
他甩了甩身后的披风，准备离开这个世界。

他之前早就在准备着下一个世界线了，只是还不知道选择哪一个比较好。  
现在他突然有些回忆起和游作刚开始相遇的那一段时光了，那就回到他们初次见面的那个时候吧。

Fin.


End file.
